Equestrian meteor shower, an ODST story
by Jook003
Summary: An ODST's mission goes awry and he somehow ends up in the magical world of Equestria. Who is the first pony he meets and what will his adventures be, and what's with all of the muffins! POSTPONED
1. Chapter 1

Equestrian meteor shower

Life of the hell jumper

Well, this will be my second story, if it wins the little contest I'm having between this and my other story, Equestria's new friend, so if you would prefer this one please review.

Ryan Westly

Planet omega-3

1350 hours

Plaza bay

Operation "jackknife"

The night sky. A beautiful, mysterious place. There was a meteor shower gracing it. Under its cover were three ODST drop pods streaking through the sky, landing 3 miles from the covenant base in the middle of Plaza city. The squad emerged from the pods like specters in the dark, unknown till the last second. SGT O'neall, a ODST with white tribal tattoos on his armor, carrying a MA5E, a smaller more light weight version than the 5B series, signaled for the one of them to move through the door he was by. The ODST on point was PFC Westly, he had a shark mouth around his visor, his helmet was dark red, as we're his chest plate, shoulder pads, elbow pads, knee pads, and boots. The rest of his armor was a jet black. He had a strap with shotgun rounds across his chest. His equipment included the M90CAWS, the SRS99AM, and the M6C/SOCOM model. He went through with the M90, and checked the 80 story building's first floor. It was all clear so he moved towards the elevator separating, as planned, from his team. Once he got in the elevator he pushed the middle button,43, not going to the top,80, as it would be easier to spot him from the air on the top than in the middle. Something felt off about this mission. He knew it from the start. He thought as he set up his SRS99AM, the sniper rifle's built in bipod finally coming in handy for once. He saw O'neall and the rookie, Marcus, a soldier in plain ODST armor, moving towards the Covvie FOB, as stealthily as possible. O'neall put his FURY TAC-nuke on the side of the FOB. Both O'neall and Westly had one, the rookie was there to watch their backs.

It was all calm, until a banshee flew out of virtually nowhere and lit up the rookie with plasma before anyone could peel off a shot. O'neall sprinted for a building, but the fuel rod cannon on the banshee fired and vaporized him. Westly fired two shots at the banshee. It crashed from its lack of wings. He thought he was out of the forest, sort of speak, until a phantom flew out of the base and connected its bridge to one of the windows of the floor he was on, and grunts and elites poured out. A zealot ran to cut him off and Westly had to stay and fight now. He rushed the elite and shot him with his M90, blowing through the shield and it's chest. He exchanged it for his M6c/SOCOM and lit up the grunts around him. He was attacked by a group of elites. He flipped his shotgun around so the barrel was down towards his elbow. He used it like a Kung fu weapon swinging it around. every time a elite was in range and the barrel faced one he let hell rain. Once all the elites were dead he knew there would be some waiting in the bottom floor, so he decided to take the fire escape.

He was a quarter of the way down when a lich flew by and started attacking. He had to run like hell. He got to the ground and took out his FURY TAC-nuke, set it for 3 minutes, dropped it, and rushed to his pod, if he could get to it and put the hatch back on, he could survive the nuke. But when he was feet away and almost in his pod he felt a searing pain in his right shoulder, looked behind him and saw a elite general uncloak with a ceremonial energy sword through his shoulder. It swung a second one around and decapitated him moments before the bomb went off.

Westly woke in a plush bed, In a highly decorated room. He still had his helmet and armor on, but was missing his weapons. So he left his room, took a right, and proceeded down a expansive hall way. He didn't stop until he heard hooves clopping on the ground. He saw what looked like a pony with bat wings gallop by in armor. Westly was very confused, how could a pony gallop by with no rider, with armor, and bat wings and how could he possibly have survived a energy sword and a nuke? But he pushed back these thoughts and continued down countless hallways and countless stairwells till he found a large closed gate with two guards ponies outside.

He tossed a flashbang down the hallway behind him, hid behind a corner and heard the guards open the gate and rush to the explosion. so he sprinted out past a fountain and pastel colored ponies into a town. Right when he thought he was home free one of the guards blocked his path and said "halt in the name of Celestia!" He almost stopped dead in his tracks from hearing a pony talk. Almost. With renewed strength he plowed through the guard and down a path on the side of a clif. He didn't feel like being captured and tortured. He looked behind him and saw a battalion of guards chasing after him. He took a sharp turn to the right , at the edge of the path, and ran towards a forest. The ponies abruptly stopped behind him muttering stuff like "the everfree forest? How are we supposed to follow it in there?!"

He just kept running till he tripped on something metal. He looked down and there were his guns! He put the M6C in its holster, given to him by his dad, his M6C had saved his life on multiple occasions. The SRS99 anti matter rifle magnetized with his M90 like an X across his back. He proceeded west trying to preserve as much sunlight as possible, when he came across a small home.

He was startled by a female voice: "wow, what is that?" Directly behind his hiding spot. He turned to see a grey pony with a blond mane and a wall eyed stare. Looking right at him. With one eye. The other pointing to its snout. He stood up, trying NOW to figure out how ponies could talk. "Hi, I'm Derpy. What's your name?" It asked. Surprising even himself he said, "I am private first class Westly of the 2372nd ODST division, the hellhounds. But my friends call me Ryan." It just approached him and stuck it hoof up in a hand shake gesture, while saying, "do you like muffins?" She asked him randomly. It took a second for him to reply. "I guess so."

"well 'Ryan' I think we'll get along just fine."

"That we will Derpy, that we will." He said friendly as he shook her hoof.

Time Lapse

Derpy had left to go get supplies for her next batch of muffins, she somehow cooks 50 at once, and pick up Dinky Do, her child, from school. So Westly decided to look around at some of the picture on the wall. He walked past each one, Dinky's first day of school, Derpy and Dinky moving into the house, Derpy bobbing for apples, and failing, during what looked like Halloween, Derpy jumping on a cloud that was spewing out lightning on some building and Dinky laughing on the ground, and so on and so forth when Derpy and who he knew was Dinky walked in.

Derpy continued in but, Dinky just stood there, staring at him, wide eyes and mouth a gape. "Woah, what is that?!" She asked. So he crouched down and said, "Hi I'm Ryan. You must be dinky." Dinky was ecstatic, she had never met a bipedal before, only ever hearing of them in stories. "Are you the one my mom was telling me about?" She asked excitedly. "Well, what did your mom tell you?" She replied with, "my mom said somepony new was in town and would be staying at our house, and was wearing some weird armor." "Yep, that's me." He replied when all of the sudden Derpy trotted out of the kitchen with a tray of muffins. "Who wants muffins?" She asked.

Westly took off his helmet for the first time in what felt like days, and it probably was, as the ponies looked at him in shock as it look like he tore his head off. He had dirty blond hair, light brown eyes, and not really tan but not pale either, and his face had various small scars, nothing major, except for the long one down his left cheek caused by a near miss of an energy sword and the need for his new helmet. "What? Is there something on my face?" He asked after he bit into a muffin. They just shook their heads as he looked at them. It then occurred to him, that they had never seen his face. So he said, "it's okay, this is my real face. That was just a helmet." He said, the two ponies untensing for a moment, until they saw his teeth when he bit in the muffin. Derpy started quivering this creature, she allowed into her home, was omnivorous. It would eat ANYTHING. "Hey Dinky, could you do me a favor?" Derpy asked nervously. "Yeah, what is it?" "Could you come with me, to twilight's please?"


	2. Equestrian meteor shower, reintroduction

Equestrian meteor shower

Reintroductions

Thanks for your great reviews so far. They are very much appreciated. I am so so so so so so sorry, my little sister got ahold of my iphone and deleted my copy that was almost finished so I had to start from scratch. I own nothing except my ODST.

((((( (; )))))

"Die fuckers die!" Westly screamed at the top of his lungs firing his MA5B at the nearest Covenant bastards.

Hours earlier

He was a private in the UNSC and had come home, on planet omega-3, after basic to spend time with his wife before he shipped out on the "blood moon", a UNSC destroyer. The day before he left was when it all happened. They were spending time on the beach and in a fancy restaurant at an 80 story building. He had a great evening and was getting some food when he saw what looked like a grunt sneak by. How he didn't act was a mystery. Maybe it was just a cosplayer, he thought, there was a competition down the road. So once they were done at the restaurant they went to their car and were on the drive home when suddenly, a ball of plasma was hurtled in front of them. The force flipped their car. When Westly got out he saw the one thing he had never hoped to see. His wife, was staring ahead of her, unblinking, unseeing, with part of her skull caved in from the crash.

(((((( (; )))))

He woke screaming. Derpy was thrown from her blissful dream of swimming in a sea of muffins. She ran into the guest room to check on Ryan, who just woke from one of his reoccurring night terrors. Why did he have to see that when all he wanted to do was to forget. But no, everything, everything reminded Ryan she was gone and she wasn't coming back. He calmed himself down with the techniques his psychiatrist had taught him. It had been a year, a whole year, since the incident had happened. He was insane, and he knew. "Ryan, are you ok?" She asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied back. "Well you don't look it, your pale as Luna's moon, and sweating as hot as if your in a desert under Celestia's sun." She shot back.

Today was the day he was to meet the acclaimed princess, twilight sparkle. Ughh, even narrating that name puts this disgusting taste in my mouth. He went down stairs and sat down somewhere, not caring exactly where. So he figured that he'd blow his time until then with his favorite comedy/sit com, Red vs blue. He put the first season on and enjoyed every second of it. He had downloaded the entire series onto his helmet and could watch it any time he wanted. "Why are there six pedals if there are only four directions?!" He heard his favorite character, caboose, say. "So, true man, so true." Ryan said as if he was talking to caboose. Even though it was a civilian show, they were able to obtain almost perfect replicas of military tech, just not as dangerous. God it was hilarious.

He was just lounging there, on derpy's couch, having a good time. Then all of a sudden Derpy came out of nowhere, literally, and scared the living shit out of him. "Hey, Ryan, do you think you could come to town and help me carry some stuff?" She half yelled half asked. "Alright, sure." He didn't mind, it wasn't like he couldn't help, he was a pretty big dude after all, just a little over 6 foot 6, but not 6 foot 7. He could bench, at least, 225 pounds.

Then he thought about his sudden reason to become like that, his wife's untimely demise. It had sent his Covvie killing spree into an all time high. He had trained day in and day out when ever he had the chance. It even payed off, his Covvie kill count was around 100. before his last mission it was 85, about fifty kills more than the average marine, and twenty more than the average ODST. He broke the train of thought off, and answered "ok" not wanting to get lost in thought. He switched off RVB and followed after Derpy. "So, what exactly is this nation's form of government? Is it a partial monarchy, complete monarchy, democratic monarchy, what? Because I know I heard you say princess." He said wondering why only princesses were heard of. I mean there must be a king and queen right? He thought. And so began his day in ponyville.

it was a calm and orderly day, relaxing and calm until, a flying rainbow crashed into him. He looked at the thing that crashed into him, it was a cyan blue Pegasus with a hair do similar to derpy's except it was rainbow striped, it was standing right above him with a menacing look on its face. If ponies could look menacing, the attempt reminded him of a grunts pointless taunts. His thoughts trailed back to the 80 story building, where he and his wife shared their final happy moments together, and his grunt encounter there, then to his wife, her death, his rage and battles, and finally PTSD kicked right in.

He drew his fist back and gave it an upper cut to remember. He felt bone crunch and break all along her jaw. It stumbled back enough for him to sit up and place his left hand around its throat, and brutally punch her face with his right hand.

This continued until he was kicked by a pony from behind and sent flying 8 feet away. He tossed the pitiful excuse of a creature he was strangling aside and charged the pony who kicked him. She was a orange pony with blond hair and a cowboy's hat. She turned a round and set up as if to kick him, when she went to kick he slid under her, picked her up by her abdomen and body slammed her onto the ground. He then started punching her repeatedly until he realized what was happening. He just slowly got up and walked away disregarding any case of sorry. ODSTs were taught to never say sorry, it showed clouded judgment and uncertainty. So, he walked to the blue pony, who was currently unconscious, and slung her over his shoulders, or at least he thought it was a she, and walked over to the orange one and did the same.

He'd sat in that room for hours before either pony woke. Eventually the blue one woke up. "Ugh what happened?" She said as she tried to sit up, not wanting to open her eyes just yet. "Don't worry, you're jaw is just fractured. It'll heal up soon." He said as he gently eased her back into the bed. He walked over to the other to check on the orange one and walked back over to sit by the blue one. He couldn't tell what he was feeling. Was it right for him to hurt them so, or was it their fault for attacking him first? He was suddenly broke from his thoughts as the blue one asked, "What hit me?" "I did." He said blatantly. "What?!" She must've just realized who I was. He thought. The blue one opened her eyes and saw Ryan without his helmet for the first time.

Sorry this chapter is shorter than expected but, for the story, this is the best option. Again I apologize for the long update period, It took me two-three weeks to make the first one. This one took two weeks. Thanks for reading, please review. It lets me know that you do like it and it keeps me writing.


End file.
